howtomakepaperairplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GRKSpeed
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Paper Airplane Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hello Hello, this is a very nice wiki. I have posted tons of paper airplanes, would it be appropriate to make pages for them here? OrigamiAirEnforcer 08:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: Yes, you may! You can post many paper airplanes as you like, as long as they are appropriate. Thanks for wanting to contribute to the Paper Airplane Wikia! GRKSpeed 20:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, could I get a name (a "Racing Team" is the term I guess)? I would really like to be a part of the racing teams. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) R2: Ah, that is an admin-exclusive feature. If you contribute to the Paper Airplane Wiki with many great ideas and helping others, I could instate you as an Admin and get you a Racing Team. The Paper Airplane Wikia could certainly improve with your help. Thanks again for wanting to contribute to the Paper Airplane Wikia! :) GRKSpeed 00:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Very well, I will do my best to earn the admin title. Can I list my planes with their "racing team" name in the title before I get it though? OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) R3: Yes, you may. However, since the Racing Team will not have existed yet, it cannot be created as a link, and cannot participate in any community projects. I see you really want one, so the admins here (sadly, only me) will monitor your progress. Also, I've seen your contests on your instructoid, and it is ''appropriate to put them on here. Keep conributing, and you can see yourself as an admin very soon!! :D GRKSpeed 16:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I will not attempt to create a page for it, however I would like to leave red links for the team so if/when the team is approved, making the page will create all the links automatically. I have also made a category for the same reason, but will not make the category page official until approved. Thank you! OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Are there any particular standards or criteria I will have to fulfill in order to be elligible to become an administrator? OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion! :) OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem! :D GRKSpeed 01:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Paper Airplane Contests? In our first correspondence above, we talked a little about the contests I hosted and racing teams. I was wondering, are paper airplane contests like the ones I have hosted myself going to be part of the racing team aim in the future? Perhaps we can talk in chat soon about this. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: Yes, that's what I plan to add soon in this community. I also plan to give the winners an Aero-ward, an award for Best Distance Glider, Fastest Glider, and Best Stunt-Glider, which explains the "Recent Aero-wards" toolbar at the top. I plan to do it every month. People will send in requests, people will vote on the planes they want to see at the competition, and the final 8 will be made and tested by someone (if right now both of us) and the best plane in each category. However, with just the two of us here right now, we still need to attract more Wikians so we have enough collaboration and planes. We should try to get this wiki in the spotlight (Criteria here) and then we'll attract people and get the contests cranking up. However, this will take a lot of work, so we may need to work extra hard. Thanks for asking, and keep contributing! GRKSpeed 16:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I love your planes! Most of the planes are a work of art I would've never thought of! :) :Okay. I'll be in chat if you'd like to talk more. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in chat right now. Hopefully we can talk now :P. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) A Question And A Proposal Hello GRKSpeed, I have a question. On this wiki can/should we include directions and such detailing/explaining how to decorate airframes? Also, I believe the wiki may want to establish written rules before any large influx of viewership and contribution. As an administrator at another wiki, I can tell you, written rules are a big help in maintaining a healthy wiki. Perhaps we can discuss this soon. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: Yes, it is very mandatory to post rules to this wiki before much contribution starts so Wikians won't harass others. Also, i think that the wiki could use airframe decoration sections on plane pages, in where it tells where it can be decorated to look pretty. Keep contributing! :) GRKSpeed 12:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I saw another user's contribution on this wikia! Theme Change? GRKSpeed, I believe we may want to change the theme of the wiki (coloring and such). I have introduced the Infobox template to simplify pages (like on the F3-1P's page), but the template appears to be faint. Do we want to try to change the wiki's color scheme to try to fix this? OrigamiAirEnforcer 05:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: Of course we can. This theme with the little image I made was actually a temporary theme, which would serve as a theme until one of us thought of a better one. However, our goal is to get into the spotlight, and attract more wikians, and one of those criteria were to have a custom theme. Plus, it would make our wikia look good. I might change the wordmark as to see "Paper Airplane Wikia" correctly. Keep Contributing! GRKSpeed 13:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you see "A Wikia Contributor" edited the 'Skycrafter ST-059 'page, that was me. I accidentally forgot to sign in this morning even though Wikia automatically signs me out at the start of the day. I may tinker with the settings to see if the thing works with accomodations or not. The template is now working, but the white is definitely piercing. It works with transparency, but the white still is a major contrast. We could invert the colors of the background to be white and black rather than black and white like it is now, and change button colors and such. The infobox template is a significant one, so I think we might want to consider a theme change to accomodate it, at least for now. And as for the IP, I suspected that, Wikia does that to all and I've almost done that many times myself. OrigamiAirEnforcer 17:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Skycrafter Projects I was wondering, is Skycrafter in development of anything similar to this? And if so, would you (as Skycrafter) be interested in collaboration? OrigamiAirEnforcer 21:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: Skycrafter ''had no interest in SAM projects, but that sounds like a good plan. Please notify me if you have any change of plan or some updated information. GRKSpeed 02:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we could discuss a possible joint project between our two racing teams. I shall inform you of developments. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Another type of project I wondering about is that of drones (like the Scout and Super Manx). Does Skycrafter have any plans to enter that division of paper airplane engineering? OrigamiAirEnforcer 07:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: OAE Construction I think it's definitely easier for everyone to have these links rather than the construction on the page. Instructables is a dedicated DIY site and its layout seems more suitable. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: OK. Just wanted to know. GRKSpeed 11:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The OAE-Skycrafter SAM Project How are we going to coordinate collaboration for this project? OrigamiAirEnforcer 19:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here? Its been a while GRKSpeed, are you still working on this wiki or have you gone elsewhere? :? OrigamiAirEnforcer 07:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Will you be active soon? Or have your interests moved on? OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about my long absence. I have been busy with important matters lately, and I should hope to be back in business about tomorrow and catch up (maybe about 50 planes?).GRKSpeed 01:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Great to hear! I am looking forward to seeing the new aircraft. Perhaps we can chat soon about the various collaborations previously discussed. OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Paper Airplane Contest Underway Hello GRKSpeed, I wanted to inform you of the contest ("PAC10") being hosted by myself on Instructables.com, which can be seen here. Prizes include up to 1 year of Pro membership and a digital patch (a small prize badge) on Instructables.com. I believe "Ibles" would be an excellent place for Skycrafter to post instructions and/or embed videos detailing aircraft construction. Please consider entering this contest. Thanks! :) OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : REPLY: Hello OrigamiAirEnforcer! The contest sounds fun, but unfortunately, I do not have a valid account for Instructables, and it seems I cannot PM you without one. If I could, I would, but I can't. :( Well, maybe we can find a way around it, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. : Keep contributing! GRKSpeed 19:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it should be pretty easy for you to make an account. All you would need to provide is your email address. These accounts are free too. OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotional Alert Thank you! I will continue to due my best and introduce new users to the wiki! Hopefully some new racing teams will arrive soon! OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) A new idea about racing teams Hello GRKSpeed, upon reviewing the idea of the racing teams and contemplating what measures could be taken to increase viewership and participation on the Wiki, I have come up with an idea of how to make the racing teams more directly appealing to users. Under my proposal, users would also be able to have racing teams. I believe that offering winning user racing teams a feature spot on the front page of the wiki is one way of attracting new users to the wiki. What do you think? OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Great idea. Sorry for the long answer period, Wikia is all about LAG now. : GRKSpeed 00:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Should I integrate this idea to the page? OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Sure GRKSpeed 21:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Very well, I will rewrite the page to reflect the new idea shortly. OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC)